The Other Other Asian
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: "It's almost the end of summer vacation and I'm about to start my freshman year in high school. One small problem-I moved. To Ohio." Set after Season 1 based off of my real life and events plus my insane imagination. Basically how I think I'd be in Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Once again I'm starting a new story. God, I have way too many ideas, they're getting far over my head! Anyways thanks for reading this! Note that almost all OC characters are loosely based on real friends and family.**

**DISCLAIMER: God I wish I owned it! Then I would get to meet some of my biggest idols and I would make up a mash-up of Sing From Your Hoo Hoo and Over the Moon (long story). Just thought it would be funny.**

**

* * *

**

It's almost the end of summer vacation and I'm about to start my freshman year in high school. One small problem-I moved. To Ohio.

You see, dad is doing this crazy computer business and instead of moving to _NEW YORK _like what I suggested, he decided to drag us into Lima, a place I have never heard of, instead. Well I guess ya can't get everything you want.

I'm to start school at William McKinley High School and, to be honest, it sounds to me like complete _insanity_ which is pretty crazy given that my last school made high school sound like living hell.

Apparently recent news has got out that the Cheerios coach, Sue Sylvester, had been blackmailing the principal for a while now while, one teacher was expelled, the nurse was replaced by as some psyco for a while, the councilor is a germaphobic, and losers get slushy facials, all things I am _not_ looking forward to dealing with. I'll just pray for luck and hope that I don't get nailed by anything serious like in my last school.

_**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**_

My iPhone of an alarm clock begins a verse of _One Short Day_ at 5:30 AM

_Nooo… it's today…_

I fumble around with the little wooden stool that currently stands as my makeshift night stand, feeling around for the touch screen phone.

After finally turning the thing off I get up and pull out my pre-laid outfit I had picked yesterday to wear today and head to the bathroom. After dealing with face washing, contacts, and a touch of makeup, I think I looks pretty good. I'm in a rather low cut red v-neck shirt, a short jean skirt, and my black three inch heels. After a feeble attempt with the curling iron and fixing my swooping bangs with the flat iron, I'm off. I scoop up my new bag from Forever 21 I got from my friend Aly and stuff my things into it.

_Sketch book, check. Pencil case, check. Notebook, check. Honors book (the Sea Wolf), check. Laptop, check. iPhone… crap. _

Noticing that I had idiotically forgot the most important thing I own other than my computer, I smack my forehead with my palm as I dash back upstairs to pick up my iPhone, already pinging with a new email. I ignore it and grab my stuff to head to school.

Thankfully, McKinley high isn't very far from home so this year I don't have to be driven, face a school bus, or bike there. Just a short walk, and I'm there, that's a new thing.

_Ho-ly crap. _

Now McKinley is a public school, I'll admit that, but it makes my last place look absolutely pathetic. While my last school was crumbling around me, literally, McKinley seemed strong on it's structure. While my last school was a giant squashed mess, McKinley had some room to walk. While my last school had lockers SIX INCHES WIDE, McKinley had lockers big enough to actually hold something other than a cheese stick (seriously, that's about all that fit in the undersized boxes of what they called lockers).

_Now for the art and music…_

I begin to wander off to find their clubs and extra programs when I accidentally bump into someone-a Cheerio!

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" I exclaim, looking at her.

She's about as tall as I am. I just seem slightly taller because of the heels. Maybe roughly five two? Dark brown hair and a Cheerios uniform.

"Hey it's okay," she replies, holding out her hand to shake. "I'm Em."

"Lin," I reply shaking her hand.

* * *

**Yay chapter one is up! I know it's a weird idea but all OCs are gonna be based off of real life friends and this idea sprang up since I'm too young to audition for Glee (I'm two years too young at age fourteen. Seriously, **_**FRESHMAN JOINED GLEE CLUB, PEOPLE!**_**) Free pie for anyone who reviews! (Well, virtual pie. I don't know how to get it to ya!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys! I know this is kinda a weird idea but just call it unique. I really wanted to audition for glee but since I'm too young as a freshmen I decided to do this to imagine how it would work. If you haven't guessed, Lin (me) be joining the glee club. Oh and my schedule will actually be my real one. (Yay! I get to have Spanish with Mr. Schuester!)

* * *

**

"Hey I gotta get goin'," I say as the bell rings, "I got Spanish class."

"Do you know where it is?" Em asks.

"Yeah, I can figure it our myself," I reply and dash off to find class.

"Bueno, bueno," a curly haired teacher says as I run into the room.

_Crap… I'm late. Wow that's gonna look GREAT on my reputation!_

"Hey, is this Spanish?" I ask, checking my schedule.

The teacher nods, "are you new?"

"Yup," I say, glancing at the paper. "Mr. Schuester?"

"Yeah, but you can just call me Mr. Schue," Mr. Schue replies. "Have a seat."

I glance around for a seat and finally see one next to a boy with some designer clothes.

"Hey, is this spot taken?" I ask shyly, remembering how at my last school they snap at you if you speak to them.

"No, go ahead," says the boy in a high pitched voice as he slides through the songs on his iPod.

I plop down on the seat and glance at the music on it. "Oh my God, is that Wicked?" I exclaim seeing Defying Gravity on the screen.

"Yeah, I have a while iPod shuffle dedicated to Wicked music," he replies looking at me.

"Really? Sweet," I say, "I saw it in New York. I was gonna see it again on my birthday, but we had to move."

_Dang moving trip._

"Really? I've always wanted to see it. It's never came to Lima."

For the rest of Spanish I end up talking to Kurt (the boy's name) and it turns out that he loves Wicked just as much as I do, which is a really nice change.

"Hey Lin, can you sing?" Kurt asks.

"It's my passion!" I exclaim with a wide grin.

"Well we have a glee club. We need more singers, maybe you could join?" Kurt offers.

"Sure," I say with a smile, "Just tell me where to go."

"Auditions after school today, meet me at the auditorium."

"Okay, auditorium, got it."

~•~•~•~•~•~

I sit at my desk, anticipating the ending of my last class of the day (Geometry, I did Algebra last year) when the bell goes off.

_Yes!_

I heard they think glee is social suicide at McKinley, but maybe we can earn it a bit of respect soon. Yeah, I know, I didn't want to get ridiculed by joining the drama program last year, but those shows were so badly out together I wanted to cry. Maybe high school glee would be better.

"Kurt?" I call lightly as I look around the dark auditorium.

"Lin?"

"Oh hey, Em!" I say, a smile crossing my face at the sight of the Cheerio. "You joining glee too?"

"We really don't have as many as we could have hoped, but we did get another Cheerio and an Asian," I hear a voice say across the room.

I look over to see who was speaking. There's a dark haired girl with a plaid skirt and a polo shirt talking to a freakishly tall boy with light brown hair I thought I saw in Spanish earlier.

That girl looks a lot like Idina Menzel, I can't help but think as I look at her.

"Mr. Schue?" I ask as I see my curly haired teacher walk in.

"Hey guys," Mr. Schue says from the stage. "I can see we have some new members trying out. Well let's see what you got."

After a few others get up on the stage and belt out their song, I have to go.

"Linda Davenport?" Mr. Schuester calls.

"Just Lin, please," I say as I step onto the stage. "Anybody got a guitar?"

A boy with a mohawk walks up and hands me an acoustic. "Break my guitar, I hurt your face," he says, but I can see a smirk in there.

I gather the ends of my v-neck and give him a glare. "Don't even think about it," I say to him and start singing, venting out all of the hate people have laid on me in this one song.

_Forgive  
Sounds good.  
Forget,  
I'm not sure I could.  
They say  
Time heals everything,_

__

But I'm still waiting…

I'm through  
With doubt.  
There's nothin' left for me  
To figure out.  
I paid  
A price,  
And I'll keep payin'!

I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round

It's to late to make it right,  
Probably wouldn't if I could,  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
And I can't bring myself  
To do what it is you think I should,

What it is you think I should…

Forgive,  
Sounds good.  
Forget,  
I'm not sure I could.  
They say,  
Time heals everything,

_But I'm still waiting…_

As the song ends, I suddenly notice the stage lights going back up. Apparently they dimmed them as I sang.

_Dang it, I always do that. If I get too absorbed into my song I can't sense anything around me._

"Nice job, Lin," Mr. Schue says over the mic.

Feeling pleased with myself, I hand the guitar back to Mohawk kid and sit down with Em again.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter two! Oh and if you're wonderin', Puck regrew his Mohawk during the summer before next season. That song was **_**Taking the Long Way**_** by the Dixie Chicks. I'm gonna slowly add some more glee characters and friends as the story goes on. Note that I'm a three octave soprano, and I love to sing country, pop, and Broadway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay next chapter! Getting to know New Directions.

* * *

**

As the next week goes by I get properly aquatinted with the whole of New Directions.

Finn is the male lead, drummer, and quarterback in the football team. He also does basketball when football's out of season. He's usually pretty nice, but not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Puck is another football player. He is/was Finn's best friend, (I'm not entirely sure where they stand right now) and he's the womanizer of the group. Basically, he his main goal in life to get into the pants of every girl in McKinley.

Kurt I met first. He's gay and he loves Broadway, Lady Gaga, and designer brands. He told me he has a whole iPod shuffle devoted to Wicked songs which I thought was pretty cool since I'm a fellow Wicked fan.

Mercedes is his best friend, R&B singer and amazing belter. Specialty number: And I Am Telling You. She's a complete diva and she's almost as obsessed with style as Kurt but she's got a heap of sass to go with her.

Santana and Brittany are two Cheerios and best friends (or more, I suspect). They've made out with the whole of the school, in Britt's case, guys and gals. They're considered the best female dancers in the group.

Quinn was captain of the Cheerios last year, but she got kicked off when she had gotten pregnant. (Santana is the captain now.) She is now part of glee club it surprises me that and she was captain of the celibacy club though.

Mike and Matt are another two football players, them and the two Cheerios are the best dancers in New Directions.

Tina is a goth. She's an Asian, like me, and she's shy. She's going out with Artie. She had a stutter but apparently it was fake. She still wears her goth clothing though and I've considered getting highlights with her.

Artie is in the wheelchair. He had gotten into an accident with his mom and he no longer can walk. He and Puck are the guitarists. He's a pretty fair singer, I don't really know why Rachel and Finn get the most solos… I'd like one.

Last but not least is Rachel. The glee club Prima Donna and female lead. She flounces out whenever someone else gets a lead, and she tries to be a Broadway star a little too hard. (A lot harder than me, I can tell ya that!)

Fact about me: I stay away from home as much as possible. I join a few clubs, (writing, glee, etc.) hang out with glee members, and any other excuse possible. The reason—my mom is crazy. I'm in trouble when I haven't done anything and I'm constantly grounded for nothing. Actually, the Cheerios coach, Sue. Personally, she scares me, she goes around threatening students in the halls for goodness sake! Why Em is in Cheerios, I am not sure. Well unless ya count status, there isn't much reason unless you're suicidal. I'm kidding, don't worry. Much.

A while later I'm still at glee, hanging around late to work on my own project I gave myself, sharpening up my soprano with _Think of Me_ from _Phantom of the Opera_, _Goodnight, My Someone_ and _Till There Was You_ from the _Music Man_, _Wonderful Guy_ and _Cock Eyed Optimist_ from _South Pacific_, and lastly _A House Is Not A Home_ from _Promises, Promises_ which my Broadway idol is currently starring in. I might get to see it for Christmas. I can sing about three octaves, up to just two notes under the famous Cheno Note, F6. Basically my goal in life is to live up to the standards of the great Kristin Chenoweth, Broadway almost legend and star of TV, movies, and the stage, though she's never really got much of a lead unless it was on Broadway. (WHY IS THAT?) My dream role is Glinda in Wicked, following in my idol's footsteps, despite the odds of an Asian getting the role of a blonde.

_God I'm a dork, I've got two autographs I got via fan letters and a full page NY Times ad for the show she's currently in on Broadway!_

As I pull myself from my thoughts of Broadway ambition, Kristin Chenoweth, and soprano high notes, I notice a certain flute player hanging around packing up her stuff. She's a taller girl, about five eight, and skinny. She has long, light brown hair pulled back with a headband and a very pretty face with lovely hazel eyes.

"Hey," I say shyly.

_Crap, I thought I told myself to be more outgoing this year!_

"Hi," she replies.

"So… can I help ya with that?" I offer, picking up some sheet music out of the much that there is.

"Sure," she shrugs, joining me.

"I'm Lin, by the way," I say.

"Anastasiya."

_Ukrainian. The Russian spelling is Anastasia but add the "y" as in Anastasiya and ya got the Ukrainian spelling._

"Hey, I gotta move," I say, "If I don't get home to keep unpackin' my room my mom's gonna kill me, and I mean it literally."

Anastasiya gave me a small smile, and laughs a little. "Okay," she replies. "I'll meet you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure," I say, "See ya."

* * *

**Kay gotta tell y'all that almost everything here is based/loosely based on my real life. I seriously do sing three octaves, obsess over Kristin Chenoweth, and own two autographs and a full page newspaper ad for Promises, Promises. Also I have a few DVDs and two CDs minus the Broadway recordings, (Wicked, Charlie Brown, Promises, Promises…) but yeah. I'm one of those dorky, obsessed, Chenoholics. Oh well.**

**Also, Anastasiya is a real friend. She asked to be written in and I couldn't help but oblige for one of my best friends at school! Speaking of school, it starts next Wednesday so I won't update as often probably!**

**Kay, enough of my rambling! Review!**


End file.
